Twilight (The Boys Are Back)
by sonofnight
Summary: This is a funny, serious, action-packed, and deep fan-fiction about what happens when Jacob has an interaction with the Cullens before Bella ever meets them. He finds unlikely friendships, deals with his immaturity, and finds a connection with God, deeper than any connection he has ever had. Despite unexpected twists, Jacob finds his victory in surrender.
1. Chapter 1: Childhood Pals

**Chapter 1: Childhood Pals**

 **This is my third fan-fanfiction titled Twilight (The Boys Are Back). Hope you enjoy it! Let me know** **what you think. Constructive criticism is always**

 **appreciated, and thanks for reading. My hallelujah** **belongs to You. "Just because you argue, doesn't mean that you fight well." (Mrs. Clara v.)**

They were inseparable playing in the mud together. Billy smiled as Jacob and Bella played noisily in front of him. Charlie walked onto the porch wiping his hands on a

dry cloth. Billy inhaled the fresh smell of fish fry.

"Don't die on me." Charlie warned, giving Billy a stern look.

Billy smiled, his eyes never leaving the two kids.

"As long as you're not holding out on me," His mind must have been playing tricks on him. "You have nothing to worry about."

If Edward's heart was beating, it would have been racing. The human had seen him, and he knew it might mean trouble. He kept a close watch on the kids. He couldn't

explain why, but he felt somewhat protective of them…


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not A Dream

**Chapter 2: It's Not A Dream**

 **Thanks for following, and thanks for the feedback that's to come! Constructive criticism is** **appreciated. Thanks for your patience. I moved last week, so it's**

 **been quite an adjustment to get used** **to. lol You loved me too much, to leave me where I was. "I just broke the sound barrier!" (Barry** **Allen v.)**

Jacob woke up in a cold sweat. He switched on his light. He looked around.

"Turn the light off Jake." mumbled Seth, shifting underneath his blanket in the other bed.

"Sorry Seth," Jacob whispered, switching off the lamp.

Was he seeing things? It felt like someone was watching him. He was tall for his age, 14, but he often lied saying he was 16. He told Bella that, and earned a slap to the head

from his dad Billy. He grinned at that. Bella was older, but Jake thought of rubbing the possibility of a relationship between them in Quil and Embry's faces. They both had

girlfriends, but not _older_ girlfriends. He heard the sound on the roof, and was tempted to throw open the window, when Seth shot up.

"What was that?" Seth whispered, wide eyed.

"It was Santa Claus, now go back to sleep Seth."

"Really? It's not even December…"


	3. Chapter 3: On The Other Side

**Chapter 3: On The Other Side**

 **Thanks for the feedback, the constructive criticism, the support, and thanks for reading! You don't** **have to search no further, I'll be the one. "It is not for you**

 **Diana." (Queen Hippolyta v.)**

Edward found his way into the tree. Jasper was waiting for him. Edward didn't appreciate his accusatory stare. That didn't stop Jasper. Edward sighed.

"What Jasper?"

"You're a fool, that's what."

"We need him, remember?"

"You, Emmett, and your games aren't funny anymore."

"Alice saw it."

"Saw what, Edward? She can't see _mutts._ "

"She saw vampires Jasper, _here._ "

"You mean, other than us?" Jasper asked, dryly.

Edward pulled Jasper out of sight just in time, as a light lit up the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Is Stranger

**Chapter 4: The Truth Is Stranger…**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the** **feedback. Oh how we praise You, oh how we worship You**

 **O Lord! "Dresses like a bat, I can dig it."** **(Aquaman v.)**

"Who's up there?" Billy asked.

Jasper gave Edward a weary glare. Edward grinned. Jasper shook his head as he watched his brother quietly slip from tree to tree. He followed suit. The human irritated him,

but no more than his brother who had gotten him into this mess.

"It was probably Jacob's friends…" Billy muttered, rolling his wheelchair up the ramp and shutting off the light.

Jake had seen them. He was looking out the window. Seth was sound asleep. Why were they hiding, and running? Who were they? He laid back down. He would be starting at

Forks High School next week. He groaned. Quil and Embry were coming too. Still, he would miss his other friends at the school on the reservation. _Grow up,_ Billy had said. Well,

it was now or never.


	5. Chapter 5: Matters Of The Heart

**Chapter 5: Matters of the Heart**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for your** **patience! I've been feeling under the weather lately,**

 **which is why I haven't posted already. I'm no** **longer a slave of fear. I am a child of God! "He has a point, you know." (Ron Weasley v.)**

Bella could hardly believe her mom stayed in Forks, sometimes. She looked like a butterfly who at any moment might take flight. She mentioned Florida every now and then.

Charlie would smoothly start asking Bella about school and Renee would stiffen. Her eyes would freeze over, and she would become what Charlie called, "The White Witch."

He said her words were so cold, lacking any warmth or hope in them. Bella understood. Her mom was all winter minus Christmas. She was miserable.

"Why do you stay?" Bella asked, one day when Charlie was at work.

"I stay because of you." Renee answered, smiling.

"I'm suddenly dreading college." Bella muttered.

"Your father and I don't always see eye to eye, but I couldn't imagine marrying someone else." Renee made a disgusted face that made Bella laugh.

"How about a baseball player named Phil?" Bella asked, grinning.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Any boys…?"

"Mom…" Bella's face went red.

"Do we need to have the talk again?"

"Mom!"

"My lips are sealed. Your dad will never know. So, what's his name?"


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Jacob Black

**Chapter 6: Meet Jacob Black**

 **Thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience. I** **didn't post last week because I was over my sister's house**

 **for my nephew's 11** **th** **birthday. We played** **bowling, laser tag, and some arcade games. I had a BLAST! God is forever faithful. "Being superior to** **your fellow**

 **man doesn't make you noble. Being superior to your former self makes you noble." (Harry** **Hart v.)**

Jacob hated standing in front of the class. Quil and Emby thought they were rock stars. Their said their last names first, doing their best James Bond impressions. Some girls

giggled. Jacob rolled his eyes. Some guys in the class groaned.

"My name is Jacob Black." Jacob said simply, ignoring Quil and Embry's glares. They couldn't beat him.

Jacob was already annoyed early into his first day at Forks High School. The girls wanted to play in his hair. He growled at them, and explained that he was not a dog, very

slowly, as if he was talking to toddlers. The other guys were jealous and insecure because Jacob, Quil, and Embry were getting all the attention from the girls, and even some of

the guys thought they were cool. Jacob paid the girls in his class no attention. To him, they had no depth. They wanted him for his looks. He'd gladly have traded them for some

peace and quiet.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends

**Chapter 7: Old Friends**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, and thanks for the** **feedback! God is awesome! "You're the**

 **Batman?" (Barry Allen v.)**

"You saw her too didn't you?" Jacob asked as Quil and Embry blew kisses to some girls, who laughed.

"You mean Bella?" Quil mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Jake, we are the stars here," Embry said, leaning up against his locker. "You're making us look bad and desperate."

"They really want you. We're the appetizers, but as long as we get some of the status and attention, who cares?" Quil added.

"You two are so immature. Grow up." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Hey Jake," Bella said, as Quil and Embry sighed as if they'd been struck by Cupid's arrow.

"Quil…Embry…" Bella nodded slowly.

"Hey Bella," Jake said, giving Bella a hug.

He saw one of the guys who was in the trees that night, staring him down menacingly.

"Who's that?" he growled.

"Jake, what's wrong? Who are you taking about?" Bella asked, pulling away at the change of his tone.

"Tell me you guys saw him!" Jacob raised his voice at Quil and Embry who were putting each other in headlocks.

"Who?" They asked at the same time.

Jacob pointed, but the guy was nowhere to be found.


	8. Chapter 8: Sentry

**Chapter 8: Sentry**

 **Thanks for the constructive criticism, the feedback, the support, your patience, and thanks for** **reading! I am not forgotten, God knows my name! "I knew**

 **this was a bad idea!" (Kiyo v.)**

Jacob decided to head back by himself. He needed a break from Embry and Quil. They drove him crazy, but he loved them. He laughed to himself as he pulled out of the

parking lot. The _geniuses_ already had a list of numbers. None of the girls caught his eye like Bella, but from the way that guy was leering at him, he could tell a line had

formed… Why would _he_ be protective of Bella? Jacob's headlights flashed on, and the guy was there blocking the parking lot exit. He walked around to the side, opened the

door, got in, and shut the door. He gave Jacob an annoyed look.

"Go." He ordered.

" _Excuse me?_ " Jacob's hands gripped the steering wheel.

"You're in danger."

"Next time, send a text weirdo. You just climbed in my car!"

"You're too young to drive."

"You're too weird to be real. _Get out, now._ "

"Drive."

"I thought I was too young-"

" _Drive!_ " Something urgent in his voice made Jacob obey.

James and Laurent stepped out of the shadows.

"Aww, my food got away…" Laurent pouted.

"You have your orders. They want Jacob Black _alive._ " James growled.


	9. Chapter 9: Yet To Come

**Chapter 9: Yet To Come**

 **Sorry for the wait. I forgot to post yesterday. I might not be posting next week, just a heads up!** **Thanks for reading, thanks for your patience, thanks for**

 **the feedback, thanks for the support, thanks** **for the constructive criticism, and thanks for your patience! You are strong in my brokenness! "Arthur**

 **Curry, I hear you can talk to fish." (Bruce Wayne v.)**

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, as he and the stranger sat in a McDonald's parking lot.

"They'll have trouble tracking your smell here," Edward muttered almost to himself. "I'm Edward Cullen, Jacob Black."

" _Cullen?_ You're the doctor's son?" Jacob stared in disbelief.

"Eat your Big Mac." Edward ordered.

Jacob obeyed, but continued to eye Edward suspiciously.

"Whose car is this?"

" _Mine._ "

"You're only fourteen."

"It's not my fault adults are stupid." Jacob grinned mischievously.

"Heh. Not as stupid as you think. When you get home you'll be grounded."

"What-? How did you know I'm fourteen?"

"I guess you can say I'm a bit of a mind reader."

"What do you want with _me_?"

"Vampires are after you."

Jacob nearly choked.

"Go home Jacob Black, and stay put. We won't let them take you." Edward hopped out of the car and was gone.

" _We?_ " Jacob asked, confused, frustrated, and yet intrigued at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10: Abduction

**Chapter 10: Abduction**

 **Thanks for your patience! I was over my sister's house last week, so I didn't get a chance to post** **another chapter. Thanks for following, thanks for**

 **subscribing, thanks for reading, thanks for the** **feedback, constructive criticism, and support! Take us to the water. Put us in. We want to dance in the**

 **river, new life begins. There is something in the water. "You hate losing even more than Naruto."** **(Adult Sasuke v.)**

Jacob was driving on his way home. He didn't make it. He saw what looked like two guys wrestling in the forest. He blinked a couple of times, but kept driving. One was sent

flying into Jacob's car, sending him off the road, and his car tumbling into the forest. He recognized the person who was thrown into his car. It was one of the group of pale

kids who sat at that exclusive table in the back. Surprisingly, his car was fine. The guy who'd hit the side had forced himself to stop the car with his body. Jacob was surprised

and glad for once that he'd put on his seat belt.

"Get out," the guy ordered.

"Are all of you vampires pushy? Geez." Jacob muttered, unstrapping his seat belt and getting out of the car.

He slammed the door.

"Who are you?" Jacob demanded.

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen. You must be Jacob Black. Nice ride."

"Thanks…are you-?"

"Yeah, unfortunately he's my brother. He's all work and no play. In other words, he's a very _dull_ boy." Emmett said, playfully rolling his eyes.

Jacob laughed.

Emmett's face grew serious.

"Run."

It was too late. Victoria was behind Jacob in a flash. James and Laurent cornered Emmett. Laurent and James exchanged glances. James gave Emmett a sidelong glance.

"They're gone." James taunted.

"Why do you want him?" Emmett growled.

"That's none of your business," said a cold voice that made Emmett's blood freeze.

"Jane." He muttered, as a childlike vampire emerged from the shadows.

"Don't interfere," she warned. "If you do, your precious coven will be _no more._ "


	11. Chapter 11: On the Prowl

**Chapter 11: On the Prowl**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive** **criticism, and thanks for your patience! You keep me steady**

 **when the sky is falling. "All I've ever done** **is push people and run away!" (Flash v.)**

Sam Uley watched from heights many would have quivered at. The red haired woman knocked Jacob out, by brutally throwing him against a tree. Sam decided not to act.

Jacob would have to understand. Sam was interested to know why the vampires would so willingly throw themselves out into the open by kidnapping a male teenager in Forks.

Emmett groaned in pain after some vicious hits from James and Laurent.

"What is he made of?" Laurent complained.

Emmett grinned at that question.

"Let's tear him apart and burn him." James smiled mischievously.

"What would you do without me?" Emmett recognized that voice.

"Who are you?" James growled.

"Am I interrupting? I came to get my doofus of a brother, and I'm not leaving without him." Jasper said, his eyes fixed on Emmett.


	12. Chapter 12: Brotherly Love

**Chapter 12: Brotherly Love**

 **Thanks for the patience, thanks for the support, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive c** **riticism, and thanks for reading! Where the Spirit of**

 **the Lord is, there is liberty. "Well, that's rude."** **(Flash v.)**

Emmett sighed.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Jasper asked, in a mocking tone.

"Not now Jasp. We have company." Emmett smiled coyly.

His smile caught Laurent off guard, for the size of Emmett was deceiving. His speed took down Laurent in one hit. Emmett picked Laurent up by the throat, as Jasper and

James traded blows.

"Spare me. _Please._ " Laurent begged.

"You're _stalling._ Where's the redhead taking Jacob?" Emmett demanded.

Laurent started to speak, but began to suddenly writhe in agony. Emmett dropped him to the ground and backed up. Laurent lay in a fetal position, convulsing. Jane looked

at him thoughtfully. Then her eyes met Emmett's. For a moment they were smoldering and Emmett felt the beginnings of what was sure to be intense pain. Then, as if she

forgot who and where she was, Jane vanished.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, and turned to see Jasper standing over James, with his foot on his throat.

"She's rebelling. Alice saw it before I came. I altered her mood from confusion to fear because that's what she feels more than the cold bitterness she expresses." Jasper

answered, glaring at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked, shrugging at Jasper's accusatory stare.

"Never mind, just wait for me next time. I don't want to see you get killed."

"Heh, you just can't keep up bro."

"You can't stay out of trouble long enough for me to keep up."

"Jasper's right," Rosalie said, coming into the clearing.

"C'mon babe," Emmett pouted. "I can't let Edward have all the fun."

"I was worried sick." Rosalie's eyes were hard as stone.

Laurent had passed out. James was struggling to get up, but Jasper's foot had him pinned tight. Edward stood next to Rosalie. He didn't look happy. Emmett raised an

eyebrow.

"Let him go." Edward ordered.

"Party pooper," Emmett muttered.


	13. Chapter 13: New Age

**Chapter 13: New Age**

 **Sorry for the wait. I was over my sister's house for almost two weeks. I had a good time running** **around with the kids, playing video games, watching**

 **movies, and sharing my faith in some small ways** **with my family. Thanks for your patience, thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the**

 **constructive criticism, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just hold on a little longer my friend. It's all** **worth it in the end. "I lost my hammer, that's still**

 **fresh." (Thor v.)**

"Grow up Emmett, we have bigger problems to face than you not having fun." Jasper scolded, regretfully lifting his foot from James' throat.

James sat up, and in a flash he was gone into the pitch black forest, with an unconscious Laurent on his shoulders.

"Like what?" Emmett demanded.

"Alice says that they plan to bite Jacob." Rosalie said, distantly, not bothering to meet his confused stare.

"Why?"

"It's to break the treaty between the vampires, and the wolves. Once a human is bit, it's all-out war." Edward recited, chuckling to himself.

"Let me get this straight. Jane is rebelling against the Volturi, and her best move is to bite a teenager? Am I the only one who finds this amusing?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"Yes," Rosalie snapped.

"Why are you guys so bent out of shape?" Emmett asked, beginning to feel like he was missing something.

"Jacob already has a path." Jasper said, looking off into the trees.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Alice sees Jacob becoming a wolf in the future, but it's like static for her. She keeps saying 'hybrid.'" Edward explained.

"Yeah, she plans to set him loose, attract the Volturi's attention, and destroy them." Jasper shot an urgent look Edward's way.

"We have to hurry." Edward ordered, and in a flash, where they once were, was now unoccupied.


	14. Chapter 14: Victoria's End

**Chapter 14: Victoria's End**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the support, and thanks for the constructive** **criticism! I may**

 **not be posting next week. I'm going** **over to my sister's again. Thanks for your** **patience! If You can hold the stars in**

 **place, You can hold my heart the same! "You will feel the wrath of** **all!" (Ghost Rider v.)**

Paul had joined Sam. He gave Sam an accusing look, and Sam shook his head. Victoria was still running through the forest with

Jacob on her back. Paul was confused. Sam didn't move. He continued watching Victoria move at a steady pace.

"Why? Jake needs our _help!_ " Paul growled, tears building up from the frustration.

"Can you smell that?" Sam's head didn't move.

"What are _they_ doing out this far? Do _they_ want _war_?" Paul snarled. He despised vampires.

"This is their fight Paul, for now." Sam watched as they surrounded Victoria.

She screamed in frustration. Jacob fell to the ground. She tried to guard her catch, like a lioness that had just taken down a gazelle.

Emmett, and Jasper held her arms, and Rosalie tore off her head. They burned her body, until nothing was left but ashes.

"Savages," Paul muttered.

Emmett slung Jacob over his shoulder.

"We owe him a new car." he noted.

Sam and Paul were in their wolf forms and off the cliff in seconds. They didn't reveal themselves to their enemies. They watched

from the shadows. The Cullens were taking Jacob to their house. Billy would not be pleased. This was turning into something neither

side could predict. Neither side was clear on what was _really_ going on.


	15. Chapter 15: Punishment

**Chapter 15: Punishment**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for your patience, thanks for the support, thanks for the feedback, and** **thanks for**

 **constructive criticism! Let me know what you think of the story so far! Your kingdom** **reigns! "Everyone tried to sever**

 **their bond with me at least once, except you." (Sasuke v.)**

Carlisle Cullen called Charlie and he picked up Jacob. He couldn't understand what Jacob was doing so far from home, or why Carlisle

couldn't have woken Jacob himself. Maybe Charlie was just in a bad mood. Maybe Renee wished he was someone else. He looked

over at the unconscious teenager, as the trees became a blur. Jacob was up by the time he was home. He could not meet his father's

stern glare, and he knew it meant punishment. He sulked to his room after thanking Charlie.

"Thanks," said Billy, sighing after Jacob had gone to his room. "I love that boy."

"I know what you mean. I would have a heart attack if Bella went missing for hours." Charlie said, smiling reassuringly.

"Did he say where he was?"

"He was with the Cullens."

"He was with _the Cullens?_ "

"They're good people, Billy, like you and I. They keep to themselves. They were trying to help. They called me actually." Charlie's

face tightened.

"Sorry. I don't trust them Charlie." Billy said, but his eyes concealed why.

"They said his car ran off the road."

"Where was he going?!"

"You'll have to ask him."

Billy looked back, as if he were staring down a deep dark well.

"Goodnight Charlie. Thanks." Billy said, retracting his wheelchair back inside and closing the door.

"What does everybody but me seem to know?" he asked, half to himself, and half to God, as he walked back to his car. Even Jacob

seemed to know _something._


	16. Chapter 16: Emmett's Present

**Chapter 16: Emmett's Present**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the feedback, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the** **support, and thanks for your patience. Just fight a little**

 **longer my friend, it's all worth it in the** **end. "I will not win on a technicality!" (Vegeta v.)**

Jacob stared out the window of his small room, and sighed. His car was most likely gone. It was in bad shape from the vampire fight that sent his car off the road. Billy made

sure Jacob knew the seriousness of his offense. Jacob rolled his eyes. Quil and Emby weren't allowed over, so he only saw them at sulked so heavily, that even

Billy almost let Jacob off punishment, because he felt for them. Jacob got a kick out of that. Adults were such amateurs. He got tired of looking at his four walls. Billy would

roll past ever so often. Jacob nicknamed him, "The Warden." Bella, Quil, and Embry got a kick out of that at school. He would notice Emmett staring at him during lunch. He

couldn't figure out why.

"Hey." Emmett walked up beside Jake after lunch.

"You owe me big guy."

"Yeah, I guess I do…"

"Nothing you can do about it though…"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Follow me."

They wandered out into the parking lot. Jake almost had a heart attack. It was his car, but it was as if the dent was never there at all. Not only that, the car looked brand

new. It _was_ brand new.

"What- How did you afford-"

"I felt bad about your car. A real driver needs his car even if he's too _young_ to drive it."

"Ha. Ha. I'm on punishment. I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Bummer," Emmett almost looked concerned.

"Any chance you can bribe Billy Black into letting me off early?"

"Indians have nerves of steel."

"Are you chicken?" Jake demanded, as Emmett started to head back.

"You should be, little man," he said, flashing a mischievous grin. "You have no idea what you're in for."


	17. Chapter 17: A New Angle

**Chapter 17: A New Angle**

 **Thanks for reading, thanks for the support, thanks for the constructive criticism, thanks for the** **feedback, and thanks**

 **for your patience! I may not post next week and the week after. I may be at** **my sister's house next week and the week**

 **after. Thank You for bringing me home. Thank You. "Those** **who have laid eyes on a Gundam will not live to tell about**

 **it." (Trowa v.)**

Bella continued to wonder why the pale boy she was so mysteriously attracted to kept staring at her. It was one of those curious

stares, as if he were a bird meticulously studying a worm. Jessica, one of her friends since second grade teased her constantly about

it. Mike Newton, another of her friends said it looked like he wanted to eat her. _That_ freaked her out. Angela, another friend told her

to go over and say hi. Bella blushed ever so slightly. Edward's eyebrows raised at that.

"Little bro has an admirer." Emmett said, slapping Edward on the back as hard as he could.

"She's beautiful." Alice noted.

"If you like _human_ ," Rosalie muttered nonchalantly.

"You were human, _once_." Emmett joked.

Rosalie glared at him and rolled her eyes at Edward.

"What's so fascinating about her anyway? She's so _normal._ "

"She'll be one of us." Alice said, with a smug smile.

"Is that the future, or what _you_ want?" Edward asked, with a low growl.

"Both," Alice said, getting up from their table.

"It doesn't have to be. It _won't_ be. I'll protect her, but I won't turn her." Edward said, looking at Alice, with a determined look on his

face.

"Can you? What are you protecting her from? Is it _them, us, or the wolves?_ You can't resist her blood, it leaves you in a trance.

Besides," Rosalie said, pointedly, as she followed Alice's lead. "You have competition."

Quil, Embry, and Jake had joined Bella, Jessica, Angela, and Mike Newton. Edward laughed. Jasper chuckled. Emmett crossed his

arms and smiled. He could use some popcorn. If anything else, this would be _good._


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to find my notebook in storage, but until then I may post another story.**

 **Stay tuned, as I hope to post again soon. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Years,**

 **and a blessed one! Thanks for your patience!**


End file.
